The Fight
by FallenKaty
Summary: Sara and Catherine's fights were legendary in the CSI lab, but none of then ever got pysical, until a few days ago.
1. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI... how unfair is that?!!**

**A/N: sorry bout any spelling mistakes! **

**The Fight**

Sara and Catherine's fights were legendary around the CSI lab. When they let loose, they let loose all their emotions. None of them ever got physical until five days ago, when all hell broke loose.

O.O.O

Catherine and Lindsay have had yet **another** argument, and Lindsay mentioned that she would go and live with Sara, for she cared about her. Lindsay stormed off to her room and slammed the door with enough force to set off a nuclear bomb.

Catherine stormed out of the house too. She got into her car and turned on the engine; she then pulled out of the driveway and skidded onto the road neraly causing a traffic pile-up. She had a face like it had just been hit by a bus and in her eyes was, hurt, pain, anger and revenge.

O.O.O

"SARA!!!!!" Catherine yelled as she entered the CSI lab.

The tall brunette rushed up to her "What? Where's the fire?!"

"I'll tell you where the fire is." Catherine yelled at her. Her strawberry blonde hair looked as though it was on fire.

"Hey, what have I done now?" Sara looked at her questioningly and she was a little bit scared if she must admit.

Catherine's hands turned into fists and she lifted up her hands and pummelled Sara in the stomach.

"Ugh." Sara grunted as she fell to the floor. Catherine picked her up again, and turned her around so Sara's back was to her.

She then clawed her nails into her back, "Argh!" Sara yelled, and guided her into her office.

When they arrived she pushed Sara into her office and she fell to the floor, crying with pain and locked the door. She then turned slowly around from the door and gave Sara If-Looks-Could-Kill-Then-You-Would-Be-Dead-Right-Now look. It was a bad Day for Sara to wear a white top; for there was blood on her back from where Catherine had pierced her with her nails.

"What... have... I... done?!" Sara said in between sobs.

Catherine walked over to her and picked her up and slammed her back onto the wall that was there. A picture frame smashed from the force that Catherine gave to Sara and some glass fragments flew into Sara's arm. She had pinned her down by her shoulders. There were tears straming down Sara's face from the pain that Catherine had caused her.

"What... have... you... done... to ...my... daughter... to... make... her... hate... me?" Catherine said slowly with a menacing voice.

"I haven't done anything!" Sara managed to get out.

"Bull!" Catherine screamed, she still had Sara pinned to the cupboard by her shoulders. "Then why did she mention your name, and say that you cared for her?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" This wasn't true; since her father died Sara had been Lindsay's lifeline when ever she needed her "Prehaps she likes me more than you!" Now this was the incredibly wrong thing to say.

"WHAT ... did you say?" Catherine said.

"I said prehaps she likes me more than you!" Sara yelled, "Ugh!!" Sara said this because Catherine had just punched her incredibly hard where ever she could reach, and that so happened to be her stomach again.

Catherine dropped Sara to the floor, with a _THUMP _she landed.

Sara then broke down into sobs that wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried.

"What did I do to you to deserve that?!" Sara screamed at her, "What are you trying to be like my parents?! Beating me when ever they see fit?!" She started crying even harder.

Catherine looked down at her; she has her head in her hands and her legs drawn up to her chest. Catherine then looked at her hands, there was blood on them.

"Oh, my gosh." She said quietly and whipped her hand up to her mouth, "Sara, I'm so... sorry." She then dropped to her knees and cried herself.

Sara looked up, the tears having still not stopped. Seeing Catherine crying was heartbreaking. But there was no way in hell that she would forgive her for what she did.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." Catherine kept saying.

Hearing these words only made Sara cry even more.

"I'm so, so ,so, so sorry, Sara..." Catherine put her head in her hands and sobbed like there was no tomorrow.

Sara was still looking at her. She hated seeing Catherine crying, but she had beaten her, just because her daughter had said her name.

"I'm so sorry, Sara." Catherine says in between sobs.

Catherine then brings her legs up to her chest and puts her head on them still crying.

Sara couldn't stand her crying anymore, so she wrapped her arms around her and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Shhh... its going to be ok. I'm alright." Catherine squeezed Sara's waist and Sara squeaked a bit at the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Sara... please find it in your heart to forgive me... please..." She kind of sobbed the last few words.

Sara didn't know if she actually could, but smelling the sweet scent coming from the older CSI's hair was too much.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Sara pulls back and looks at the strawberry blonde in her bright blue eyes, "But we can't have you beating me up when ever someone says my name, ok?"

She sniffs "Ok, I'm sorry, I never meant to take it out on you. Its just me and Lindsay havn't been on the best of terms lately and I feel its all my fault, and when I heard you name, all this anger and rage came up inside me. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologising, it's driving me nutty." Sara laughed, "There's a crowd developing at the window."

Catherine looked up, She didn't want to leave this position, she was comfortable in Sara's arms and wanted to be with her always.

"Come on, get up, we don't want people getting the wrong idea." Sara giggled. Sara moaned as she got up, "Ugh... that hurts."

"Oh, my god, Sara are you ok?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." Sara replied. Catherine helped her up. As she helped her up, she managed to look into Sara's eyes. She saw regret, pain, sadness and fear.

Sara was scared of her.

O.O.O

* * *

**Hope this is a good first chapter, probably my longest. R + R please!**


	2. Unexpected Happenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in any way, shape or form... it makes me sad :(**

**A/N: Song I'm listening to now: Imaginary by Evanescence XD**

"Man, this was not a day to wear white." Sara was examining her top in her hands "This will never come out." She shook her head, she then looked at her stomach, there was a huge bruise where Catherine had punched her, "She's so lucky she's drop dead gorgeous or I might never have had it in my heart to forgive her."

Catherine just walked in and her jaw dropped. Sara was standing there in her bra and holding her top in her hands, also she had heard what Sara said. This had sent shivers all through her body.

Sara turned because she had heard someone come in. When she saw Catherine standing there staring, she got a bit uncomfortable and turned away so she was facing the opposite way that Catherine was looking.

As Sara turned around Catherine snapped out of her trance and saw the claw marks on Sara's back and huge bruises on the back of her shoulders. They were deep. Very deep. Tears developed in her eyes.

"Something you want?" Sara said, actually calmly, even though she was more hyped up than normal.

"Um... uh..." She couldn't find the right words.

"Did you hear what I said?" Sara asked a bit agitated, she turned to face Catherine.

"Yeah, sorry." She managed to get out.

"So is there?" Sara asked again.

"No, nothing. I just came in here to see how you were doing." This wasn't the actual reason she came in here, she came in to ask Sara on a date.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering,"

"Ok, cool. I'll see you later yeah? Let's see if we can pull ourselves a case of the month!" Sara said.

"Yeah, ok." Catherine said miserably.

"Hey, I know we aren't the best of friends, heck I don't even know if we are friends, but I know when something's the matter. What's wrong?"

Those words hurt Catherine, she thought they were friends. But considering all the fights they had, she was surprised that Sara actually still talked to her, "Nothing! I'm Fine!" She yelled at her without meaning to.

"Ok, if you didn't want to talk all you had to do was tell me, no need to shout at me for asking what the matter was." Sara was hurt and quite scared, she pulled a new top over her head, and it was a red one. Then closed the door to her locker, and looked up at Catherine.

"Catherine?" Sara asked, "Hello? Earth to Cath! Catherine Willows do you read me?"

Catherine couldn't take it any more. She pushed Sara up against her locker; Sara's eyes went wide because she thought that she would attack her again. But it was the total opposite. Catherine leant in and kissed her, full on the mouth, quite passionately I might add. Catherine had her pinned by her shoulders again but Sara's arms were by her side.

When Sara broke the kiss (oxygen was important for life you see) Catherine walked out of the room. Sara was shocked about those incredible turn of events. Catherine turned on her heel and exited the locker room.

"Bye." Sara said to an empty locker room. She opened her locker again, and gazed at herself in the mirror. She saw a bruise on her left cheek, "Aw crap." How was she going to explain this to everyone else? She closed her locker door again, and sat down on the bench behind her. She placed her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers.

O.O.O

_Did i just do that?_ Catherine thought to herself. _Did I just **kiss** Sara Sidle?_ She made her way to the breakroom, and found a terribly frustraited Greg Sanders.

"Whats up Greg?" Catherine asked.

"What?" The blonde person asked.

"Whats up?" Catherine repeated it slowly so even he could understand it.

"Oh, I can't figure out this case, and its driving me nuts." He groaned, "Maybe I was better off a Lab-rat."

"No Greg, don't do that to yourself. Your worthy of this job." Catherine said with a smile.

Greg smiled weakly back at her, "Thanks Catherine." he paused, thinking whether he should ask but he went ahead anyway, "What happened with you and Sara an hour ago?"

"You heard that?" Catherine whined.

"Heard it? I'm not suprised the whole world didn't hear it Catherine!" He laughed.

Catherine shook her head, "God." She said and walked out of the room leaving a very frustraited Greg.

As she was making her way down the hallway, she looked in on the locker room, to see Sara sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. Catherine somehow felt responsible. But she shook it off.

O.O.O

"Aw, man." Sara whispered. She looked up and saw a locker, very plain and boring. She rose to her feet and walked out of the locker room and made her way to the breakroom.

"Hey, Greggo. Whats up?"

"Hey, Sara. Nothing much, just bored out of my brains and frustraited."

"Aw, how come Greggo?" Sara asked.

"Stuck on a case."

"That sucks." She shook her head and went to the fridge to fetch a Coke.

"So, what happened between you ad Catherine an hou ago?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." She sighed.

"Ok, then." He sounded a bit let down, "I'll see you later yeah?"

"Sure Greggo." Sara smiled as she left the break room. She was making her way down the corridor, not looking where she was going and crashed into someone sending case file papers everywhere.

"Owch... Oh my gosh I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Sara said franticly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The woman said.

"Catherine?" Sara said.

"Ye-... Sara?"

"Looks like its my turn to be sorry." Sara looked into Catherine's bright blue eyes. Catherine looked into Sara's dark brown eyes and leant in, Sara did the same until they both realised where they were. Sara stopped, and got up apologised once more and walked away. She nearly kissed someone who assulted her. But that wasn't just someone, that was Catherine.

Sara felt something for her, but she didn't know what it was.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter 2! R+R please!! Thanks!!**


	3. Stay Away From Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in any shape or form.**

**A/N: Sorry about any grammar mistakes, I haven't got a Beta... because I have no idea what it is ****:-(**

**A/N 2: There is a bit of swearing in this one... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**A/N 3: From some negative reveiws I'm getting I'm trying to make it better. Sorry for any inconvenience **

"What's the matter with you?!" Catherine was yelling at Sara again.

"Me? Me?! What about you?!" Sara yelled back.

"We get, yet another domestic violence case and you go off the deep end, again!"

"Well perhaps you shouldn't be so judging!"

"Maybe you should just go and get a life!"

"As a matter of fact I do have one." Sara smiled smugly, "And at least I'm not a sex addicted whore who takes cocaine to calm her nerves."

This hit Catherine's button.

"Well at least I'm not paranoid freak whose only friends are books!" She yelled.

"I do have friends!" Sara was getting angry now.

"Also, I don't max out on overtime everyday and have almost a whole year of vacation time!!"

"Well, at least I'm not some stuck up bitch that goes out with a guy for a day and then dumps him straight after that!"

"You can talk! At least my father is still alive!"

This really hit Sara's button.

"Well... well... How can you say that?!!" Sara stormed off as Catherine smiled an evil smile, knowing that she had won.

So she turned on her heel and went to Grissom's office.

"Hey, Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"Hello Catherine. What can I do for you?" He asked calmly.

"Could you take Sara off the case that we are working on now?"

"Why?"

"She's just acting like an immature child, Grissom." She replied.

"Well I can't take her off the case, Catherine."

"Why not?!" She raised her voice.

"She asked for this case, that's why." He replied.

"Ugh..." She stomped out the room and slammed the door behind her.

_Why does she always go mad with domestic violence cases? _Catherine wondered to herself.

As she was walking swiftly down the corridor, she noticed Sara in the break room with her head in her hands. Catherine stopped in front of the glass doors and looked at her.

Knowing she would regret this later, Catherine opened the door and walked in.

She took a seat next to Sara.

Sara looked up, there were tears rolling down her cheeks," What do _you _want?"

"I came in to see how you were." She lied.

"Oh, well I'm just FINE!" Sara said sarcastically, "You clawed me in the back, pummelled me in the stomach, smashed me into a wall, caused major bruising on my shoulders and I swear that there still some glass fragments in my back." Sara continued, "Then you walk into the locker room, stare at me, kiss me and then walk out again. And, just now, I know my fathers dead, but was there any need to make a compliment like that?! " Sara felt like kicking her ass back to the Stone Age.

Catherine's mouth was wide open, "I did all that... to you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes you did, and I'm not in the mood to forgive!""

Catherine went to pat Sara's back, but Sara slapped the hand away, "I never want you touching me again. I mean it. Stay away from me." Sara rose from her seat and gathered up the case file, she made her way to the door, but stopped, "You frightened me Catherine. You scared me, I thought you were going to kill me, no person should experience that." Sara opened her mouth to say something else, but no words came out, so she just shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving Catherine with just the hum of the refrigerator to keep her company.

"What have I done?" Catherine asked herself, "What have I become?"

_A stuck up, sex addicted whore who takes cocaine to calm her nerves. _Her brain told her.

Tears started rolling down her face as she got up to go to her office, when she saw a little white note sticking out under a case file paper that fell out when Sara was walking off.

Catherine bent down to pick it up. The paper was moist.

_Hmmmm... Strange. _Catherine thought to herself.

She started to read the note, and as she got halfway through her eyes grew wide and she felt sick.

"Oh my gosh!!" Catherine exclaimed, after having just read the note, "SARA!"

* * *

Sorry if the grammer is a bit off, but i'm writing it quick so don't reveiw about that Please R + R!

Also, sorry if this is a bit shorter than the other ones :-)


	4. The Note

I am so sorry everyone, my computer went a bit weird so it kept deleting everything i wrote. I finally managed to get it working and save it!

Look, if there are any grammer mistakes, spelling mistakes or anything like that, tell me nicely please. Or if you havn't got anything nice to say, don't say nothing at all.

Hopefully this is good!

Please R+R!!

**The Fall**

Sara had arrived at her apartment and unlocked the brown door. She had a splitting headache and felt sick. She could never forgive Catherine for what she had said. As she was making her way over to her chair to sit down she felt her back pocket. Her eyes went wide.

"Where's that piece of paper gone?" She mumbled to herself. Just as she was about to shrug it off there was a frantic banging on the door. Sara twisted her body round so she was facing the door. She cautiously made her way over to the door and looked through the peep hole in the top of her door and saw a red in the face, hair gone wild, Catherine.

Sara opened the door.

"Catherine." She said angrily. "You haven't seen a bit of paper laying around in the lab have you?"

Catherine produced a bit of paper, "You mean this piece?"

"Yes, that piece... you haven't read it have you?"

Catherine put her hands on her hips, still clutching the piece of paper and replied "Of course I've read it. I'd still read it if it said 'Catherine do not read'."

Sara groaned "So, since you have read it an all, what do you think?"

Catherine's eyes went wide "What do I thin... what do I think?! What do you think I think?!"

Sara still hadn't let Catherine through the door but she raised her voice "How am I supposed to know what you think if you haven't told me what you think yet?!"

"Ok, what I think is that you are a total Looney wanting to quit your job and go and be relocated somewhere else!"

Sara calmed down "You know what? I couldn't care less about your childish whining. I'm leaving and that is that"

Catherine had to restrain herself from leaping on her.

"You know what also? One of the reasons I am leaving is because of _you_." Sara said the last word with rage.

That had pushed one of Catherine's buttons "You what?" she choked the words out instead of them being angry.

"You heard me."

Tears formed in Catherine's eyes, "What did I do?"

"Look, put it this way, I can't take the fights, the abuse etcetera, which is one of the reasons why I am leaving."

Tears rolled down Catherine's face as she turned away and walked down the corridor and heard a door slam.

As she approached her car she looked back up at the apartment blocks and sighed.

She got into her car and turned on the engine. The car rumbled out onto the road and she drove off into the night.

* * *

Sara had slid down the door of her apartment and sobbed. Not that baby sobbing you get, real full on sobbing. After a while she had picked herself up and collapsed onto her bed. But before she had collapsed she had turned off the light. Sara was laying there in total darkness, only the light from the moon could seep through her curtains. She thought about what Catherine had said that day. 

_At least my father is still alive_ ran through her head. Silent tears rolled down her face and onto her pillow.

After what seemed a lifetime of motionless Sara fell asleep.

* * *

When Catherine had arrived home, she had found Lindsay still up watching television. 

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked her.

The 13 year old replied "Watching T.V."

"Don't be sarcastic with me young lady." Catherine shouted slightly.

"Had a bad day at the office dear?" Lindsay had said in her most childish voice possible.

"Right, thats it, BED!" Catherine yelled.

"God! What is it with adults?!" Lindsay was saying as she stormed upstairs in a huff.

"Oh, no." Catherine sighed.

She had started to make her way upstairs when she thought that she had heard the door open so she twisted her body round on the step she was on, only to find that the door was coming closer to her and she was in pain.

The only thing she heard next was "MOM!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

To be continued (very soon I hope) 


	5. The Paramedic

***Puts hands up***

**I know, I deserve to be shot… then tortured, THEN killed. This gonna sound like an excuse but I had mega writers block and I… uh… kinda forgot. But hey! I'm back at last! I haven't thought about this in ages and I think I have had at least two birthdays since I stopped writing. Don't review about bad grammar, if you don't like it, don't review… obviously.**

**So, sorry if this is crap but it just came to me. Ennnnn-joy!**

**^_^**

**P.S. CSI still don't belong to me.**

**P.P.S. I watched the episode Crash And Burn last night… so… yeah.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Paramedic**

"MOM!" Lindsey screamed franticly. The frightened child rushed up to her fallen mother, "Mom! Wake up! Please!"

No reply was heard. She heard a creaking noise. Lindsey turned her head sharply to see the door slam shut. Her heartbeat slowed a notch. _Stupid wind_ she mumbled.

"Um… 911… that's it!" Lindsey searched for the phone and punched in the three most important numbers of her life.

"Hello, 911 emergency, how can I help?" came the scarily happy voice on the end of the phone.

"Hello, my name is Lindsey Willows and my mom fell down the stairs and now she won't open her eyes and I'm scared!" she rushed in one sentence.

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"No of course not! I need the Ice-Cream van!" came the sarcastic reply.

"Ok, where are you?" the woman replied.

Lindsey recited the address.

"We will have an _ambulance_ with you in 3 minutes. Please stay on the line and let us know if anything else happens to her situation."

"She's going to get worse?" Lindsey's eyes grew wide, "How'd you know that?"

"We don't, but _you _need to let _us _know!"

"Ok, ok." She looked down at her collapsed mother while putting an ear to her mouth. A small scream left the young girls lips.

"She's not breathing! Hurry! Please!"

"The ambulance should be there now."

As soon as the woman on the other end of the line said that there was a crashing noise from the front door area.

"Please step away from her Miss Willows," The paramedic said calmly, "she needs to get to a hospital right away."

Lindsey reluctantly stepped back and watched her lifeless mother being lifted upon a stretcher and loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Is there anyone who can take care of you right now?" one of the paramedics stayed behind as the ambulance pulled out from the driveway to the hospital.

"Anyone… me… take care… of me…" her head was jumbled. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"Miss Willows? Is there an…" he got cut short.

"Sara can! Sara Sidle!" the 13 year-old supplied.

"I know that name…" the paramedic recalled, "do you have her number? Can you contact Ms Sidle?"

Lindsey's head was spinning in all directions, "but I want my mom! Can't I see her?"

"Not at the moment. Having a quick glance at her head injuries she's going to be in surgery for a while.

"S… S… Surgery?"

"Yes. Now, please, how can we contact Ms Sidle?"

"I have her number on my phone…"

The paramedic sighed, "where is it?"

"Upstairs… just let me… go and get it." The young girl started up the stairs to her room. Before she reached the top she took a glance back to see the paramedic smiling up her. Lindsey smiled back.

She reached her room and went to her bedside table. The phone wasn't there. There was a soft humming noise coming from her pile of clothes next to her.

"Wha?" she leant down to see what the soft humming was. Lindsey pulled out her pockets, finding the phone. The screen flashed at her saying there was one missed call. The girl ignored it and ran downstairs to the paramedic.

"Here it is should I call her or you?" Lindsey asked.

"You better, it might be weird for a man to be using your phone." He replied with a sparkling smile.

"Ok." She flipped her phone up and scrolled trough her contacts until she found Sara's. The green phone button was pressed. A small ringing tone was heard by the paramedic.

"Lindsey?" was heard at the other end of the phone.

"Sara!" Lindsey just let all her emotions go. Small, wracking sobs erupted from the poor girl as she cried into the phone.

"Lindsey, what's wrong? What's happened?" came the worried voice.

_That voice sounds really familiar. _The paramedic thought.

"Sara… mom… fell down… the stairs," she gulped down a sob, " stopped breathing… bad… head… injury!"

"Oh my god." Sara started to panic, "I'll be there ASAP. Where are you?"

"At… home with a paramedic!"

"Ok, keep talking to me. What's the paramedic's name?"

"I don't know! I didn't think to ask!"

"Ask him or her!" Sara started to stress.

Lindsey turned to the man and started to speak but got interrupted.

"My name's Hank, and I'm guessing yours is Lindsey?" Hank smiled.

"Yuh, huh."

"Hank? Hank the Paramedic, Hank?" Sara's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes, Sara. Hank." Lindsey choked out. Then she heard a revving of the car and squealing tyres through the phone.

"SARA? What are you doing?"

"Coming for you, I said." squealing was heard outside. Lindsey's ears pricked up.

"Sara's here! Thank you Hank."

"No problem kiddo!" Hank replied.

The door crashed open again, "Lindsey!" she was then bombarded by a hug.

"Sara… I want to go to the hospital… now!"

"Ok, honey, go in the car, I'll be with you in a second."

Lindsey hopped off to the car. When she was out of earshot Sara started talking.

"Hank?"

"I knew I remembered that name!" Hank laughed, "Sidle, Sara Sidle."

"How's Elaine? How was Hawaii?" Sara asked casually.

"Look, Sara, I'm really sorry." Hank said, "Truly. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Do you realise how much of an idiot I felt? How much you hurt me?"

"Me and Elaine are over Sara, honest. She broke up with me after we got back from Hawaii." Hank sighed.

"How can I believe you? How can I believe you again?" Sara laughed bitterly.

"Because," he stepped closer, "I know you will if I prove it to you."

"Oh? And how are you planning on doing that?" she took a step back from him.

"By doing this." He leant in and pressed his lips on hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muhahahahaaa! I feel evil. R+R will make me type faster! So if you want more at a faster pace you know what to do. ^_^**


	6. The Hospital

**Am I being a good girl now? Updating a few days after I added another chapter? Am I? Huh? Lol.**

**Cheers for the reviews. They're what's keeping me going. So, I hope you like this next chappyter, I know I enjoyed typing it all out and spell checking it twice!**

**I'll get the next on up as soon as I get some reeeeevieeeeeeews. _Hint Hint._**

* * *

Sara shoved Hank back, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He leant back in before feeling a stinging sensation on his face.

"Get off me you asshole!" Sara retorted while looking at the red mark slowly appearing on Hank's face, then at her hand.

"Well, that hurt. But I know you can't resist me."

"I can do a lot of resisting and you're one thing I can!" Sara sidestepped from him.

Hank followed her, "Come on Sara, just one last chance. Please?"

"Damn it, Hank! Let me leave. I have to get to the hospital to take Lindsey to see Catherine!"

"Oh, right. I see." He raised his eyebrows. "You and Catherine have a thing, right?"

The blood rushed up to Sara's face, "what? God no!" Sara recalled the abuse she had received from Catherine.

Hank snorted, "yeah, oookaaay."

"Nothing is happening between us!" Sara yelled.

"Ooo, getting a bit defensive, are we? Now I like that in a woman." Hank started towards her again.

Sara was cornered, she had nowhere to go, "please, Hank, please just let me go. I need to ge…"

She was interrupted by a car horn.

"I need to go, Hank." Sara pushed Hank out of the way and rushed to the door, "bye, Hank."

He sighed sadly, "bye, Sara."

"Lindsey!" Sara apologised quickly and started the car, "I'm really sorry about that… now let's go and see your mother." Her arm reached for the steering wheel revealing a gash that had scabbed over.

"Sara…" Lindsey put her fingers over the wound, "what happened?"

Sara didn't reply but her mind cast back to her and Catherine in the office.

"Sara?" Lindsey looked slightly worried, "please tell me what happened."

A sudden anger bubbled up inside Sara, "nothing happened! I did it myself! I slipped and fell over onto a wine bottle!"

She hated it when people asked about her scars. It made her go overboard.

A bit taken-a-back Lindsey opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and just slumped in her seat and waited for them to arrive at the hospital.

"Hi, we're looking for a Catherine Willows? Came in with severe head injuries according to the paramedics?" Sara asked.

"Are you immediate family?" the bored receptionist asked.

"No, I'm her co-worker and this is her daughter."

"I'm sorry, but only family can see her. So you're going to have to wait in the waiting room Ms…?"

"Sidle, Sara Sidle." Sara said repeating the same phrase Hank had used.

"Ok, Ms Sidle, please bring Miss Willows and follow me." The receptionist got up from her seat and started to walk along the corridors. The smell of bleach and disinfectant got right up Sara's nostrils as she remembered the numerous amounts of times she had walked the same corridors. A shiver went from her head down to her toes making her shake. She was scared. They turned a corner and the receptionist told Sara to go into the room on her right hand side.

"There?" Sara pointed.

"Yes. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Lindsey, be safe." Sara begged.

"What could happen to me from here to the other side of the corridor?" Lindsey smiled.

A tear formed in Sara's eye, "Just promise me."

"Ok, I promise."

"Right this way Miss Willows." The receptionist showed her the way through to where Catherine was lying.

Sara wondered if this would be the last time she ever saw the little blonde girl.

A steady beep was echoing throughout the room. A woman's body took place on the provided hospital bed. The covers that were covering her were slowly rising and falling. A doctor with a clipboard and glasses looked up as he scribbled something down on the piece of paper. Without taking his eyes off of Lindsey he put the clipboard on the end of the bed and went over to the small girl.

"Hello, my name's Doctor Knight. I was the one who operated on your mother," Lindsey took a sharp intake of breath, "and she's going to be fine. She was very lucky. But she pulled through."

Tears streamed down Lindsey's face, "thank you… so much."

"Would you like to see her?" Doctor Knight asked and Lindsey nodded quickly. So he led her around the bed to her mother's side. Catherine's eyes were closed and she had a breathing tube going through her nose.

"Can I touch her?" Lindsey asked. Doctor Knight nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, I'll be just out there, if you need anything just yell."

"Ok, thank you." The doctor left the room.

Lindsey slowly brought up her hand to touch Catherine's.

"Mom?" she probed at her, "mom, you awake?"

No response except the bleeping of the heart monitor. Lindsey looked at Catherine's head wound. There was a big gash from one side of her forehead to the other. It had stitches. What the hell had happened?

"S…"

"Mom?" Lindsey looked in her moms eyes, "hello?"

"Sar… Sar…" Catherine grumbled

"Sara? You want me to get her for you?" she nearly got up but before she could go any further.

"T… tell her… I'm… sorry…"

"Tell Sara you're sorry? Why? What for?"

"I lo… love you… Lindsey. Thank… you…" were Catherine's last words until she drifted off into another deep slumber.

"Mom? I love you too! Mom!" Lindsey kissed Catherine's cheek and reluctantly got up. She headed for the swinging doors and with a push she swung one open.

"Ah, you all finished up in there? She might not have woken up because she was sedated for surgery…" Doctor Knight began.

"No, she woke up for a few minutes. I just have to tell Sara something she told me to tell her."

"Ok, if you need anything at all, I'll be in here." He motioned towards Catherine's ward.

"Right," She nodded, "the waiting room is in there?"

Doctor Knight nodded and walked into Catherine's room. Lindsey walked into an empty waiting room.

"Sara? Sara, where are you?" she looked franticly around the room. No-one was in there. It was empty. A gentle breeze whooshed past the worried girls face.

Sara had gone.

* * *

**Am I still good? Or am I eeeevil again?  
Wondering what happens next?  
Then reeeeeevieeeeeew!**


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own CSI… but I do own Doctor Knight and Leo.**

**Hey, thanks for all the nice reviews. Just remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapter comes!**

**There's quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter, but just go with it.**

**Ennnnnnjoy!**

* * *

Tears streamed down her face.

_I won't be broken again._

The words came blaring out from the stereo. Sara gripped the steering wheel tighter as she fastened the pace of the car down the highway. She didn't know where she was going or what would happen. She just needed to get away from the hospital; the smell was making her feel sick. Just away from there… as well as away from Catherine. Sara needed to get her head around what had happened during the past few days. She didn't understand. How had she made Lindsey hate her mother? Why did Catherine attack her the way she did? Why did she kiss her? Her mind was in pieces. She couldn't take it anymore. The engine of her car roared as she drove the vehicle even faster.

* * *

"Doctor Knight!" Lindsey yelled.

He went rushing in, "what's wrong?"

All Lindsey had to do was point into the empty room.

"Miss Sidle?" there was no reply.

"Doctor, where's she gone? You told her to stay here!" Lindsey wailed.

"Ok, I'm going to go and find out what happened and where she is. I just have to speak with a few of my colleagues. Stay with your mother." Doctor Knight patted the girls shoulder and gently pushed her into Catherine's room and walked off down the corridor. Lindsey turned and looked at Catherine. She walked over to her and held her hand.

"Mom?" Lindsey squeezed her hand, "mom, you awake?"

Catherine fluttered her eyelids open, "Linds?"

"Hey Mom, you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling ok although I've been better." Catherine mumbled.

"I was so worried… and I don't hate you! I never have done and I'm sorry about what I said." Lindsey dropped her head to her chest and started breathing irregularly.

Catherine brought up her hand and stroked the side of Lindsey's face, "really, sweetie? Then why did you say you were going to stay with Sara because she cared about you?"

"I was… uh… angry and she's my friend. I didn't mean to say it and I'm really sorry."

Catherine just went limp and stared at the ceiling.

"Mom? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

She just mumbled, "What have I done?"

"Should I get a doctor?"

Catherine turned her head and looked at her daughter, "no, it's ok honey. Mommy just did something she shouldn't have."

"What did you do?"

"I'll explain later, right now, I need to see Sara."

Lindsey shuffled her feet, "mom. Sara's gone. She dropped me off her, the doctor told her to stay in the waiting room and then when I went to fetch her for you she had disappeared." The girl took a breath, "Doctor Knight… the one with the blue eyes and spiked black hair… went to look for her but he hasn't come back yet. I'm really worried about her mom. Why would she leave? She must care if she had the decency to bring me here to you."

Catherine gasped, "What?"

Lindsey paused for a few seconds then started saying, "but before she bought me here, I was with a nice paramedic man. I think his name was Hank. He was the o…"

"Hank? Hank Pettigrew?" Catherine's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, he was really nice. But when Sara came to pick me up, she stayed in the house with him for a few minutes before she came out to me."

Catherine thought back to when Hank had got injured in the restaurant. Sara found out that he was cheating on his girlfriend with her. After Sara found out, Catherine had taken her for a drink. That night, Sara had cried it all out in Catherine's arms.

Something was shaking her arm.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm, what? Sorry honey, my mind was somewhere else. What were you saying?"

Lindsey sighed deeply, "It doesn't matter. It was nothing important."

Catherine knew better than to push her child into telling her what the matter was. The harder you push them, the farther away they go. Sometimes if you push them too hard, they'll snap. Catherine had seen this happen too many times with victims to let it happen to her own daughter.

The door opened.

"Ms Willows you're awake. You weren't supposed to wake for another couple of hours. But, it's good to see that you're ok." Doctor Knight smiled, his black hair had become floppy and was now starting to get in the way of his eyesight. He had to keep on flicking his head to the side to keep it out of the way.

"Did you find her?" Lindsey asked.

"No, but, she did leave a message at the reception desk." He cleared his throat, "'I am so sorry to leave you like this but I need a bit of space. I just need to figure myself out. What happened these past few days has made me realise that people are not what they seem. I'm sorry.'"

Catherine and Lindsey looked at each other.

"Does that mean anything to you Ms Willows?"

Catherine once again looked at the ceiling but with one exception, a small tear rolled down her face.

"Fuck." Catherine muttered under her breath.

"She might just have gone for some air or a drive. We'll alert you if she comes back." Doctor Knight flicked his hair again and walked out.

Lindsey looked at Catherine.

"Sara, where are you?"

* * *

The tyres screamed as Sara reached her destination. She pushed open her car door and ran up to her apartment. As she fumbled with her key in the lock of her door, all the events over the past few days caught up with her and she just dropped the keys to the floor, fell to her knees and was overcome with tears. Sara didn't know how long she stayed there just sobbing her heart out until one of her neighbours opened their door to see what was happening.

"Aw, hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he was in his late 20's, slim with dark brown 'morning' hair, "shh, it's ok."

He walked over to Sara and knelt down beside her. Sara looked up at him.

"Leo?" she said through tears.

He put his strong arm around her shoulder, but then she turned and grabbed him around the waist then cried into his neck.

"Aw, Sara, it's ok. Shh… honey don't worry, everything's fine."

"No, Leo, no it's not! I ruined everything!" Sara choked out.

"Why? What's happened?" he was genuinely worried.

"My… my colleague has a daughter and ever since her father died she got into a tonne of trouble. I found her one day in the middle of the highway with no sense of direction, or any idea where she was going. So… I bought her back here and just sat her down and talked to her. Turns out all she needed were someone different to talk to, someone to understand what she was going through. I was the only one she could talk to. Nobody else understood!

Then, a few days ago, she came at me, all guns blazing, "deciding to leave out the attack she continued, "and yelled at me no end saying that I had made her daughter hate her when all I have done for the past few years is talk to her. I never said anything that would contribute to her saying that! So now Catherine hates me."

"Wait, Sara, who's Catherine?" Leo questioned, still holding her tightly.

Sara pushed her face deeper into Leo's neck and sighed, "She's the colleague."

Leo bit his lip, "ah, well that explains a lot."

"It does?"

"Well, not really. Just my question about who it was." Leo pulled Sara back and pushed some hair out her smiling face, "like the joke, huh?"

She nodded gently.

"Now, you must be getting a bit cold out here, or at least a numb ass, right?" Leo smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose." She grinned, "Pick me up?"

He grinned widely, "Well I would be delighted to pick you up miss. What did you say your name was?" Leo picked her up by putting his arm underneath her legs and his other around her back. She clung onto his neck.

"Wow, you've gotten strong since you last held me like this… _King Leon._" Sara smiled and patted his cheek gently.

"Well, well, well… _Queen Sara_... you get more graceful everyday." He bent down to pick up Sara's key. Although it was awkward, he managed to pick up the key with his small finger and place it in the lock using his ring finger to get it in. Leo pushed open the door and walked in; placing Sara on her sofa he walked back to the door to close it. He went back to her sofa and placed himself next to her.

"Right, _My Dear Queen_, what's going on?"

She took a breath, "Ok, we're best friends right? Been best friends since college?"

Leo nodded.

"We can talk about anything, right?"

"Sar, where's this headed?"

"Well, I can't really live here anymore. I'm going to be relocated."

Leo's mouth dropped, "What?"

"I… I'm sorry Leo. It's not you at all. It's a lot more complicated than that."

Leo's eyes lit up when she said this, "I know what it is."

Sara shifted her body and looked at him, "you do?"

He turned his head, "I'm not blind."

"Go on then, _My Lord Leon, _what is it?"

"You're in love, ya big looser."

Sara felt her blush rise from her chin all the way to her forehead, "that's part of it."

Leo pursed his lips, "part? What's the whole story?"

"The beginning doesn't matter but sometimes something can just push you over the edge and make you lash out. I didn't do that but I know someone who did. Right now I just need to get away, I feel suffocated. So, I'm going to go to San Francisco to let off a bit of steam for about 6 months or so."

His smile faded, "6 months? I'm not going to see you for 6 months?"

Sara leant over and kissed him on the cheek, "don't worry. I'll call you every now and then."

"Now and then? Damn girl, I want an update every 5 minutes!" Leo tickled her neck and Sara fought back by poking his ribs. They both fell about laughing.

"Well, if you do go, I'll always be here if you're in need of someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Leo. That's all I really needed to hear." Sara hugged him tightly.

He returned the hug, "anytime girl. Anytime."

Sara sat back on her sofa and started to fiddle with her thumb nail, "so how's things with Toby?"

Leo fell back, "urgh, don't get me started!"

"Ah, go on!"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "we, uh, paid 5 bucks each to go and see that new film that's out. What a waste!"

She grinned, "Did you watch the movie?"

Leo blushed slightly, "possibly. But then he goes on to say 'oh, this isn't going to work, we're too different!' What a bitch."

They giggled.

"Ack, I better get going, I have a date tonight."

"Oo la la, very nice. Name?" Sara prodded him.

"Matthew." Leo smiled.

"Well, have fun."

He got up and wandered to the door, "oh don't worry, I will do. You keep safe. Don't let her get away from you. Go after her… or better still, run to her."

With that, he left.

_Run to her._

Those words echoed in her mind.

The one thing she really wanted was the thing she was running away from.

* * *

**I know this chapter had a lot of talking in it but it was fun to write. Leo sounds so hot… lol.**

**If you liked then please, reeeeeeevieeeeeew!**

**Oh, P.S. the line from the song at the beginning was 'Going Under' by Evanescence if anyone wants to know.**


End file.
